Repêchée
by christigui
Summary: Séparée de ses compagnons, Nami est repêchée par un autre équipage. Shank se fait un devoir de veiller sur elle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous... pour le fun !**_

_**Genre : M**_

_**Pairing : Shanks x Nami.**_

_**Résumé : Séparée de ses compagnons, Nami est repêchée par un autre équipage. Shanks se fait un devoir de veiller sur elle.**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

**REPECHEE**

**.**

**« - »**

**.**

_ Les gars ! Venez voir !

Des pas lourds et rapides suivirent cette requête criée dans l'urgence. Quelques hommes arrivèrent à hauteur de Rockstar penché en avant sur le pont. Tous s'imaginèrent le pire, mais à la vue du filet de pêche, ils se léchèrent les babines. Le nouveau membre de l'équipage devait avoir fait une belle prise.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils s'aperçurent que ce drôle de poisson avait de bien longues jambes, une poitrine rebondie et un visage d'ange encadré de mèches rousses qui lui collaient aux joues.

_ Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Crièrent deux ou trois d'entre eux à l'attention de Shanks resté sur le pont supérieur a scruter l'horizon, son long manteau noir flottant au vent.

_ On a repêché une jeune fille capitaine !

Ceci eu tôt fait de retenir son attention, il sauta la rambarde avec aisance et se dirigea vers eux.

_ Elle est morte ?

_ J'en sais rien capitaine.

_ APPELLEZ LE DOCTEUR ! Cria un autre.

_ Elle flottait à la surface. Compléta Rockstar. Je n'étais pas tout a fait certain de ce que j'avais vu c'est pourquoi je l'ai ramenée a bord.

_ Il n'y a pourtant aucune ile dans les parages. Fit remarquer Lucky Roux, une cuisse de poulet entre les dents.

Une dizaine d'hommes étaient maintenant présents, mais quand le médecin de bord fit son entrée, il les obligea a reculer. Seul le capitaine sur qui il n'avait aucune autorité, resta a proximité.

_ J'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_ J'ai eu la même impression patron. Avoua le pêcheur de femme.

_ Peut-être qu'elle vient de l'ile que nous venons de quitter et qu'elle s'est incrustée à bord sans qu'on la remarque ? Proposa un autre.

_ ...Non, c'est autre chose.

Il resta concentré et attendit les commentaires du médecin qui ne tardèrent pas.

_ Elle est en vie, mais elle souffre d'une sévère hypothermie. Elle mourra si nous ne la réchauffons pas au plus vite.

_ Héhéhé, réchauffer une dame ? C'est un boulot pour moi ça !

_ Arrête tes conneries don juan, si quelqu'un ici doit lui frotter le dos, ce sera moi !

_ La ferme vous tous !

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser cet enfant entre les mains de sales pirates dans votre genre ? Doc, aide moi a l'installer dans ma cabine, vous autre, allez chercher autant de couvertures que possible !

Les ordres étaient donnés et indiscutables.

_ Couche-là ici.

Un grand lit accueillit la jeune femme en son sein.

_ Laisse nous un peu d'intimité capitaine, je dois lui retirer ses vêtements mouillés au plus vite.

Le Roux lui adressa un regard assassin.

_ Je suis médecin. Précisa le vieil homme sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Il ne souhaita pas les laisser seuls, quelque chose le tracassait et il comptait bien mettre la main dessus. Il se tourna donc et regarda le mur face a lui, quand soudain...

_ C'est elle !

_ Elle quoi ?

_ Elle ! Sur l'affiche juste là ! Doc, est-ce que cette fille a un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche ?

_ Une seconde... en effet, une forme étrange qui ressemble vaguement à...

_ A un moulin a vent. Coupa le patron.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

Shanks se retourna, le médecin venait de couvrir le corps nu de la rouquine. Il étudia donc son visage de plus près.

_ C'est Nami la voleuse, regarde cet avis de recherche.

_ ...En effet, c'est bien elle, avec quelques couleurs en moins.

La pâleur cadavérique de la navigatrice leur fit froid dans le dos.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver ici ?

_ Elle nous le dira a son réveil, en attendant, il faut allumer un feu dans la cheminée et veiller à se qu'elle ne se découvre pas. Son réveil risque d'être agité.

_ Bien, je me charge d'elle personnellement.

_ Mais capitaine...

_ Elle fait partit de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

_ Le petit Luffy ?

Il sourit tristement sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

_ Je vais veiller sur elle, je te ferais appeler s'il y a le moindre problème alors ne t'éloigne pas trop.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras patron.

Enfin rassuré sur le sort de sa patiente, le médecin les laissa seuls.

Shanks suivit ses recommandations médicales et alluma le foyer. La faible lumière du feu et son air préoccupé aurait suffi a effrayer n'importe qui. Il s'approcha de Nami espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle se rétablisse vite.

_ ...Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici jeune fille ?

« - »

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut tiré de son sommeil et sa jambe en appuis contre le rebord du lit tomba lourdement. Comme prédit, elle commençait a s'agiter. Ce qu'il prit pour un bon signe. Il remit quelques buches au foyer et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour réclamer deux bols de soupes bien chaudes à un de ses subalternes.

Une fois arrivées, il en bu une et posa l'autre près du feu pour la maintenir à température, puis une voix faible s'éleva enfin dans la cabine.

_ ...Non... aidez-moi... ...Luffy ... Aidez-moi ...mes amis...

_ Tu commences à délirer jeune fille ?

Il se rassit sur la chaise à ses côtés et remonta la couverture qui avait tendance a bouger.

_ ...Faites attention...

Ca continua encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soit capable d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire tant elle se sentait faible. Elle ne discerna pas les trais de la personne face à elle, mais une main sur son front la réconforta de suite.

_ Dort jeune fille, tu n'as rien a craindre, tu es en sécurité.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à l'apaiser, et elle replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Après une brève tournée sur son bateau durant laquelle Shanks rassura tous ses camarades, il s'en retourna à sa cabine, s'assura une dernière fois que la nouvelle passagère se portait bien, lui rajouta une énième couverture puis se coucha sur une paillasse de fortune avec pour seul oreiller, un vêtement roulé en boule.

_ Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé ? ...J'espère que le reste de ton équipage va bien. Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas loin ? J'aimerais tant revoir l'homme que tu as du devenir Luffy.

Il parvint a trouver le sommeil, bercé par les vagues d'une mer pourtant calme.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un bruit.

En sursaut, Shanks le Roux mit pied à terre et dégaina son épée.

_ HAAAAAAAAAA!

Il lui fallut deux secondes pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, et sans mot-dire, rangea l'arme dans son étui.

_ Tu es enfin réveillée jeune fille ? T'es une coriace, j'ai parié qu'il te faudrait encore deux jours.

_ ...Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Et où sont mes vêtements ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

_ Tu ne me reconnais pas ? La photo sur mon avis de recherche n'est peut-être pas d'hier mais je ne pense pas avoir tant vieillit que ça. C'en est limite vexant.

L'humour adoucissant toutes les situations, elle prit le temps d'observer l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. La cicatrice sur le visage, les cheveux... pour être certaine de ses conclusions elle jeta un œil à son bras gauche.

_ Sh... Shanks le Roux ? C'est bien vous ?

_ En personne.

_ Vous, vous êtes de retour sur Grand Line ?

_ Depuis quelques semaines seulement. J'ai de vieux amis a revoir. A force de voyager, on en rencontre du monde.

_ Que m'est-il arrivé ?

_ J'espérais que tu puisses me le dire. Un de mes hommes t'a repêché. Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de nager seule en mer ?

Le visage de Nami se ferma. Elle regardait maintenant dans le vide.

_ Je, je crois qu'une... Une tempête a surgit de nulle part. J'ai eu à peine le temps de la sentir qu'elle était déjà là.

Elle marqua une courte pause, il lui laissa le temps nécessaire.

_ Je me souviens avoir couru sur le pont inférieur pour rejoindre la barre, mais c'était trop tard. Le bateau a basculé, une vague m'a fait tomber, et je suis passée par-dessus bord.

Nami se remémorait les événements à mesure qu'elle les racontait. Elle releva alors son visage vers le capitaine du trois-mâts.

_ Mes amis ? Le Sunny ? Où sont-ils ?

_ Nous n'avons trouvé que toi. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

Assise dans le grand lit, jambes repliée, elle posa son front sur ses genoux et se concentra plus fort.

Un peu gêné d'être ainsi exposé à son dos nu, le pirate fit le tour et retourna mettre une buche dans le feu qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

_ J'ai erré trois jours en mer en me raccrochant à quelques planches, j'ai dû beaucoup m'éloigner.

Il observa les flammes.

_ J'avais si faim que j'ai essayé d'attraper un poisson avec mes mains, mais je n'ai fait que perdre l'équilibre. Je me suis surement cognée la tête, parce que c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.

Il revint avec le bol de soupe qui était resté au chaud tout ce temps et le lui tendit.

_ J'ai justement ce qu'il te faut.

Elle le regarda avec hébétude et avança ses mains vers le breuvage, mais Nami tremblait comme une feuille si bien qu'il préféra éloigner d'elle le bol fumant.

_ Recouche-toi jeune fille, je vais t'aider a te nourrir.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis obéit sans protester. Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, et elle se savait faible.

Cuillère après cuillère, elle prenait confiance et se détendait.

_ Ne raconte jamais ça à mes hommes, je perdrais toute crédibilité.

Il lui arracha un sourire timide.

_ Quand tu auras fini j'irais chercher le médecin, il va t'ausculter. J'en profiterais pour te ramener un autre bol.

Nami profita des quelques cuillères restantes pour faire l'inventaire des objets de la pièce. Un grand bureau couvert de papiers près de la cheminée, une paillasse contre le mur d'en face, le grand lit dans lequel elle reposait, bien peu de décoration, surtout des cartes de navigation et...

_ ...Luffy ?

Il suivit son regard. Tous les avis de recherches des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille étaient épinglés au mur entre les cartes de Grand Line, et peut-être même celles du nouveau monde. Il esquissa un sourire derrière la mèche qui barrait son visage.

_ Je suis sa carrière de près. C'est mon protégé, de quoi j'aurais l'air si je ne m'intéressais pas aux progrès de ton capitaine ? ...Tu es plutôt a ton avantage sur la photo, tu ferais bien de te méfier jeune fille, le monde est peuplé d'hommes malintentionnés.

_ Dit celui qui m'a ôté mes vêtements alors que j'étais inconsciente.

Il rougit subitement, posa sa main sur son crâne et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

_ Pour ça, il faudra t'en prendre au toubib ! Mais un conseil, essaye d'être gentille avec l'homme qui t'as sauvé la vie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en riant de bon cœur. Lui ? Faire une chose pareille ? C'était mal le connaitre.

Certes elle ne le connaissait pas, mais quelque chose en lui lui faisait penser à son propre capitaine. Un chouilla vexée par sa réaction, elle se renfrogna sous la couette tandis qu'il sortait au grand air.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Allez jeune fille, mange quelque chose.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! J'ai un prénom !

_ Mange quand même, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais déshydratée, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut boire que de l'eau.

_ Vous m'avez fait avaler trois bols de soupe en 1 heure, j'ai bien le droit de faire une pause.

_ Ok tu as gagné, tête de mule, je garde ton assiette près du feu.

Il mêla le geste à la parole. Elle en profita pour se détendre avant d'essayer d'obtenir quelques informations.

_ Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

_ On va trouver quelque chose a te mettre sur le dos.

_ Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

_ Tu es grande comment ?

_ Moyennement.

_ Ca ne m'aide pas.

Attrapant la seule couverture qui lui restait, Nami prit enroula le tissu autour de sa poitrine et se leva d'un bon. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée quand on est sévèrement déshydraté. Elle devint, non pas plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais carrément grise en l'espace de quelques secondes. Shanks arriva à temps pour la soutenir de son bras, la plaqua contre lui, et la recoucha au plus vite.

_ Tu n'en fait vraiment qu'à ta tête toi.

Une fois en sécurité sur le matelas, Nami retrouva des couleurs acceptables, même si elle transpirait et respirait vite. Il savait que c'était bon signe et qu'elle allait se rétablir rapidement, mais Shanks préféra détourner le regard...

_ Je pense avoir un kimono qui fera l'affaire.

Il se dirigea vers une malle en bois au pied du lit, et en sortit un paquet fait de papier de soie lié d'une fine cordelette, puis l'ouvrit soigneusement. Le vêtement y était parfaitement bien plié, il semblait neuf. Un beau rouge foncé entrecoupé de noir.

_ Essaye de ne pas l'abimer, j'y tiens énormément.

_ Et ...et mes propres vêtements ?

_ Ils ont étés endommagés quand il a fallu te les retirer. Je te trouverais une culotte si tu veux, j'ai un gars qui en fait collection à bord.

Elle ne répondit rien, rougit un peu, mais sembla avoir encore une foule de questions, donc l'heure n'était pas à la gêne.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous comptez rester là tout le temps ?

_ C'est ma chambre, et je préfère avoir un œil sur toi plutôt que de te laisser aux mains de mon équipage. Certain sont de vrais calamités quand il faut parler a une fille et Luffy ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

_ Où est-on ?

_ Entre l'ile des Baleines et l'archipel des Noix. Il nous reste une bonne semaine avant d'arriver à destination, enfin, si les vents restent modérés.

_ Comment vais-je retrouver mes camarades ?

_ Où alliez-vous ?

_ Je ne connais pas le nom de notre destination, mais nous arrivions de l'ile des Trois frères.

_ Oh...

_ Oh ?

_ Oui, « Oh ».

_ Pourquoi ce « Oh » ?

_ Parce que cette ile est sur un des sept autres chemins de Grand Line. Les courants marins ne t'ont pas épargné.

_ ...Oh...

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous y sommes déjà rendus, charmante l'ambiance de l'ile qui suit, celle des jumelles... On s'y est bien amusés, le rhum y coulait flot. Faut pas louper ça ! ...Rhmmm... Notre navigateur devrait savoir trouver le cap sans avoir a faire le tour de la terre. Espérons seulement que tes amis ne soient pas déjà partis.

_ Ils n'iront pas loin sans moi. Je suis leur navigatrice. Eux ne sauraient que tourner en rond.

_ ...Tu as d'autres questions ?

_ Non.

Elle avait un air si triste que le capitaine en eut un léger pincement au cœur. Shanks s'approcha et se pencha vers elle pour la border et lui adressa une petite tape sur la tête comme on le ferait à un enfant, ce qui arracha une grimace à Nami.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment, concentre toi sur ta guérison jeune fille. Nous retrouverons Luffy et les autres bien assez tôt. On dis que suis un empereur des mers, c'est pas pour rien ! ...Même si je trouve cela un peu exagéré. Tu dois me faire confiance. En attendant, mange !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Nami se trouvait seule dans la cabine de Shanks depuis des heures et elle n'avait fait que tourner en rond.

Désormais autorisée a se lever, elle avait farfouillé dans les cartes répandues sur le bureau et regardé de près celles qui était affichées au mur. Dessinées de la main d'un expert, elle en appréciait le travail mais elle ne souhaita pas les retenir. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas découvert ces iles par elle-même, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Le paquet ouvert posé sur le coffre de bois était toujours à sa place, un kimono. Elle laissa tomber sa couverture au sol et se saisit du vêtement prêté pour l'occasion.

Le tissu était sans nul doute le plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais touché de sa vie. Le travail de broderie d'une précision impeccable la fascina tant et si bien qu'elle se perdit dans cette contemplation quelques instants.

_ Jeune fille à table ! Je t'ai...

La rouquine appliqua le vêtement contre elle à une rapidité impressionnante. Shanks fit spontanément volte-face, une barre rouge apparaissant progressivement sur son visage, d'une joue à l'autre.

La navigatrice passa le kimono sans attendre.

_ On frappe avant d'entrer !

_ Hey, tu es chez moi je te rappelle !

_ …Je suis seule ici depuis ce matin, où étiez-vous passé ?

_ Je ne suis pas ton babysitter, j'ai un bateau a diriger.

_ J'ai faim et vous m'avez interdit de sortir d'ici alors...

_ Tu tiens à peine debout. Coupa-t-il. Cesses de faire des caprices ! Comment Luffy fait-il pour te supporter ?

_ Il n'a pas le choix, c'est ça où mon poing sur la figure.

Il parut surprit.

_ ...Lui qui m'a pourtant fait tout un foin parce que je n'ai pas réagi quand on m'a aspergé d'alcool.

Il se retourna enfin vers elle.

Inconsciente d'être sans doute une des plus belles créatures que ce bateau n'ai jamais accueilli, et pour cause, il n'y avait aucune femme dans l'équipage, Nami se sentie étudiée de près.

Le capitaine avait le souffle coupé et se demanda ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Cette fille n'était qu'une enfant à ces yeux, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il avait lutté contre avec facilité jusque-là, mais la voir ainsi habillée dans ce vêtement trop large pour elle la fit apparaitre comme si fragile qu'il avait envie de...

_ Ouais, bof, on te trouvera autre chose dès qu'on pourra.

Il sortit et claqua la porte avant que son visage ne trahisse ses pensées.

Nami resta perplexe.

_ Et mon plateau repas ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Shanks le Roux travaillait étonnamment dur ces temps-ci. Sur le pont 20 heures sur 24, il veillait à ce qu'on trouve au plus vite le cap de l'ile des Trois frères. D'après Beckman, son second, on n'allait pas tarder à la voir apparaître, mais naviguer entre les chemins pré-établis de Grand Line n'était pas chose aisée.

Il ne passait qu'en coup de vent dans sa cabine, histoire de dormir quelques heures, et avoir un œil sur le rétablissement de sa protégée.

Nami ne tenait plus, elle n'était pas habituée a une telle solitude et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait rester à l'écart de l'équipage. Les mains sur les hanches, debout devant la porte de bois, elle prit son courage a deux mains et tourna la poignée.

Enfin de l'air frais, enfin de la lumière, enfin la...

_ La voilà ! Résonna une voix au loin.

_ Wouhouuuuuuuuuu ! Suivit une autre.

_ Hey poulette, tu ne veux pas …

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici jeune fille ? Intervint immédiatement le capitaine d'une voix forte avant que des propos trop déplacés ne soient prononcés.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde, y pris appuis des deux mains et laissa le vent flotter dans ses cheveux.

_ Je ne tiens plus à l'intérieur, je m'ennuie, et je peux me rendre utile. Vous oubliez que je suis navigatrice, et une bonne en plus, alors laissez-moi participer aux recherches. Cria-t-elle à l'intention du pont inférieur où il se trouvait.

_ Comme tu as pu le voir, certains des hommes sous mes ordres ont...

_ Parce que vous croyez que je ne sais pas me défendre ? Demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne sut que répondre. Elle en profita pour hurler à qui voulait l'entendre.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien vous tous ! Je vous réduirais en miette et vous ne serez même plus utiles a nourrir les poissons si vous osez me manquez de respect ! Et que ce soit bien clair, les femmes sont tout à fait capable de naviguer, aussi bien qu'un homme ! Le premier qui a à redire avec ça va tâter de mon poing. Je suis une pirate comme vous, alors craignez ma colère !

Aucun des membres de l'équipage ne trouva a redire mais un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Beckman qui se tenait près du patron, bras croisés sur son torse.

_ Ok jeune fille, libre à toi, tu m'as convaincu.

Il sourit largement et se mit a rire.

_ ...Et c'est tout ? S'étonna-t-elle

_ Ben quoi ? Je ne voudrais pas 'tâter de ton poing', comme tu dis, et je profiterais que tu sois sortie pour dormir un peu. Lucky, va chercher un verre de rhum pour la p'tite.

_ Du rhum ? Demanda ce dernier, histoire d'être certain.

_ Ben quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? C'est une pirate, et les pirates boivent du rhum, non ?

_ Oui enfin, j'en demandais pas tant... . Juste pouvoir me prélasser au soleil où sous ce grand parasol.

_ Fait comme bon te semble, moi, j'ai du boulot.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Allongée depuis trois bonnes heures sous le parasol rouge et blanc, Nami profitait enfin de voguer sur le fabuleux Red Force. Navire qui faisait envie a tous les pirates du monde tant par sa taille que sa facilité de navigation. Un vrai bijou.

Bercée par la mer et les voix des hommes au loin dans le réfectoire, elle observait le ciel oranger qui n'allait pas tarder a laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Il était temps qu'elle s'en retourne à son lit. M'enfin, c'était si beau vu d'ici qu'elle traina suffisamment longtemps pour s'endormir sur le transat.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle si on ne retrouve jamais son bateau ?

_ Nous les retrouverons bien un jour où l'autre, tu sais que j'ai des comptes à régler avec Luffy. Et ne fais pas cette tête Ben, cet enfant ne nous causera aucun soucis, j'y veillerais.

_ 'Enfant' dis-tu ? Même si tu as le double de son âge, cette Nami n'est plus une petite fille. ...M'enfin, si tu veux t'en persuader libre à toi.

_ Arrête de réfléchir, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour ta cervelle.

_ Impossible Capitaine. ...Bonne nuit.

Shanks ne retourna pas son sourire à son ami puisqu'il ne lâchait pas la rouquine des yeux et quand un petit vent frais le traversa, il se décida enfin a réagir. Il était temps de la ramener à l'intérieur, elle était encore très fragile. Le capitaine se pencha et la prit contre lui, un seul bras suffit pour la porter.

Le Roux la reconduit jusqu'à sa cabine, la posa sur le lit avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, puis s'autorisa un instant de contemplation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa banquette, prit sa propre couverture et recouvrit son corps endormi avant d'aller vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu quasiment éteint.

_ ...Shanks ?


	4. Chapter 4

_ ...Shanks ?

Face au foyer, il s'éclaircit la voix histoire de paraître moins troublé qu'il ne l'était.

_ ...Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise jeune fille. Dors, tu en as besoin.

_ Je n'en ai plus envie.

_ Alors fait semblant.

Quelques secondes passèrent, de longues secondes pendant lesquelles elle ne voyait que son dos recouvert de cet éternel manteau qui se répandait harmonieusement sur le sol.

Le feu prenait peu à peu de l'importance et l'éclairage se modifiait rapidement.

_ Votre bras, pourquoi l'avoir sacrifié ?

_ ...Je n'ai rien sacrifié, je l'ai donné à un enfant courageux qui a défendu mon honneur et deviendra -j'en suis sûr- le prochain roi des pirates.

_ Il vous manque ?

_ Plus maintenant. Un bras tu sais, c'est surfait quand on y pense.

Nami repoussa la couverture et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_ Tu poses toujours autant de question ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

_ Seulement quand j'attends une réponse.

_ Et tu as toujours réponse a tout, à ce que je vois.

_ Ca vous ennuis ?

_ Non, je trouve ça amusant. …Autre chose pour satisfaire ta curiosité ?

_ Pas dans l'immédiat.

_ …Il est très tard. Je vais vérifier que tout se passe bien à bord. Annonça-t-il en revenant vers le centre de la pièce.

_ Vous m'évitez. Coupa-t-elle subitement.

_ Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus de question.

_ Ca n'en était pas une.

Il redressa son visage sombre vers elle en espérant l'intimider un peu, mais il se surprit a ne voir que ses longues jambes dépassant du kimono entrouvert et l'entrebâillement qui laissait deviner le haut d'une poitrine à la peau pâle comme du lait. L'habit lui tombait un peu sur les épaules et ne semblait tenir qu'avec un bout de ficelle. Cela dit, quand elle se mit debout et marcha dans sa direction, il resta fermé, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds, et on ne voyait plus ses mains disparues sous les manches trop grandes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune fille ? Parvint-il a articuler.

_ Pour la millième fois, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

_ ...C'est ce que tout le monde semble croire.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase plus pour lui-même que pour se faire entendre, mais dans la pièce silencieuse, Nami n'en manqua rien.

_ Et pas vous ?

_ Tu es très jeune.

_ Ca n'empêche que je suis une femme, vous n'avez pas a me traiter comme une enfant, je vous l'ai même prouvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ses doutes se transformèrent en certitude quant à la nature des sentiments qui perturbaient le capitaine. Une femme sent toujours ces choses-là. ...Le poids d'un regard quand on pense que l'autre ne le remarque pas, la douceur soudaine dont une brute est capable de faire preuve, et tant d'autres petits détails avaient alertés la navigatrice sur ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de son sauveur, bien enfoui, caché derrière les cicatrices de son visage.

Un pas de plus et elle se trouva à sa hauteur. Il sembla beaucoup plus grand d'un coup. Peut-être aussi à cause du feu qui brulait derrière lui. Il déglutit, baissa le visage et sembla chercher une parade pour la fuir au plus vite.

En vain.

_ Regardez-moi, Shanks.

Il n'obéit pas.

_ Regardez-moi.

_ Ne joue pas à ça, tu ne sais pas à quel...

_ Regardez-moi et dites-moi ce que vous voyez ! Insista-t-elle encore.

Shanks lui fit face mais elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, obscurcis par la contre-lumière.

_ Je vois, des problèmes. Tu fais partie d'un équipage qui m'est cher et tu es si jeune que je pourrais être...

Elle se saisit de l'unique lien qui maintenait son kimono en place. Il ne put finir sa phrase car le vêtement tomba à ses pieds, la laissant là, quasi nue devant lui.

_ Regardez-moi encore, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Répéta-t-elle plus calmement, comme un murmure, le souffle retenu et surprise de sa propre audace.

_ ...Une femme. Une femme magnifique et caractérielle. Une femme comme je les aime. Répondit-il sans jamais avoir posé les yeux ailleurs que sur les siens.

Elle n'en attendait pas tant, et sourit.

De son bras, il retira l'épais manteau et couvrit le corps qui lui faisait face. Elle ne l'aida pas, l'obligeant a s'avancer davantage.

Les yeux de la jeune femme tombèrent sur le repli de manche de sa chemise, mais elle ne détourna pas le regard.

_ Vas te coucher maintenant.

Son handicap, il vivait avec, mais jamais aucune femme n'avait trouvé le courage de s'en approcher à moins de la payer, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors il avait appris a ne plus rien espérer.

Sa blessure le rattrapait continuellement.

Contrairement à toute attente, Nami lui offrit son plus beau sourire, puis se rapprocha jusqu'à sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il resta interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir, et se fit surprendre par ce petit bout de femme qui lui réclamait un baiser, la main douce empoignant la boutonnière de sa chemise blanche, l'attirant vers elle.

Comment y résister ?

Il se pencha et posa la main sur son visage à l'instant même où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Il n'en cru pas ses sens. Le baiser le plus doux qu'il n'ai jamais partagé eu tôt fait de le désarmer tandis qu'elle, elle remerciait silencieusement son courage d'avoir tenu jusque-là.

Le manteau tomba vite des frêles épaules de Nami, rejoignant le kimono au sol, la laissant exposée dans une petite culotte de dentelle noire.

Shanks sourit en se remémorant la dispute qui avait précédé l'obtention du petit bout de tissus. Arracher une telle pièce a un collectionneur fut laborieux.

Elle saisit de nouveau les lèvres du pirate, emporté par la passion qui envahit son corps. Il posa sa main dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme et la pressa contre lui, ses seins contre son torse, son ventre contre le sien... . La boucle de ceinture froide à hauteur de son nombril lui fit pousser un petit soupir, mais déjà la navigatrice était entrainée en arrière.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules quand il l'allongea sur le lit, puis se cambra pour mieux offrir toute sa personne au capitaine Shanks le Roux.

Il traça une ligne de baisers de sa gorge haletante à son ventre tendu, puis remonta vers son visage bien malgré lui, puisqu'elle le tirait par la chemise. Chemise qu'elle commença a déboutonner entre deux baisers. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais Nami était une jeune femme coriace et obtint gain de cause, comme à chaque fois. Il attendit patiemment au-dessus d'elle, en appuis sur son coude, guettant le moindre signe d'alerte dans son regard. Mais rien ne vint, pas même lorsqu'elle le débarrassa du tissu blanc.

Elle l'aida a libérer sa main puis posa la sienne sur le torse musclé du capitaine.

Il lui vola un autre baiser avant de se pencher vers le sein gauche déjà tendu d'excitation, et dont le capitaine n'arrangea pas la situation. Il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et descendit lentement vers le ventre de la jeune femme qui se contracta, appréhendant la suite des événements. La dentelle commença a représenter un obstacle dont il fallait se débarrasser quand tout d'un coup, elle le stoppa dans son élan.

_ Attends.

Interdit, il obéit et revint doucement à sa hauteur. Il pensa de suite être allé trop loin, trop vite et qu'elle n'avait surement jamais connu d'homme avant lui, il se sentit idiot, profiteur, ...tout un tas d'adjectif lui monta à la tête, mais le regard de Nami était ailleurs et curieusement concentré, il n'y comprenait rien.

_ Excuse-moi je n'ai pas pensé que...

_ Shut !

Une moue curieuse s'afficha sur le visage du Roux. Pas sympa d'être ainsi rembarré dans un moment pareil...

_ Une tempête approche.

_ Quoi ? Mais...

_ Elle arrive vite, il se peut même que ce soit un véritable ouragan.

_ Nami, je t'assure que mon équipage s'en serait rendu compte si ça devait arriver. ...Tu n'as pas a chercher d'excuse si tu ne veux pas poursuivre.

Nami sortit de son analyse atmosphérique pour replonger ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine

_ Je suis sérieuse, une énorme tempête se dirige droit vers nous. Ne prend pas mes prévisions à la légère.

Soudain, une petite secousse, puis un cri venant de l'extérieur.

_ CAPITAINE ! CYCLONE EN VUE DROIT DEVANT !

La navigatrice afficha un petit sourire de victoire avant de se rendre compte que cela mettait fin à une bien douce soirée. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens mais qui fut bref, puisque deux secondes plus tard, Shanks se retrouvait assit au bord du lit à enfiler sa chemise aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Pas le temps de la boutonner, il préféra se pencher vers Nami et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de prendre la fuite pour sortir son bateau de la rage des éléments.

Seule dans ce grand lit subitement vide, Nami n'était pas déçue, loin de là. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle maitrisait son domaine et c'était déjà satisfaisant en soi. Le reste ne serait que partie remise.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Allongé sur le plancher, chemise ouverte, le capitaine du Red force se sentait vidé.

Un ouragan ? C'était peu dire. Ils avaient eu a affronter la tempête du siècle avec des vents dépassant les 180 kilomètres/heure. En mer, ce n'est jamais une mince affaire, voir limite suicidaire.

_ Des dégâts ? Demanda-t-il a bout de souffle à son second.

_ Les palmiers et le parasol sont les premiers a avoir cédés. Il y a un trou dans la coque, mais au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison. Surement un tronc d'arbre à la dérive. Nival pense profiter des réparations pour installer un hublot, paraît que ça manque d'éclairage dans la soute.

Shanks haussa un sourcil, comme si c'était le moment de s'occuper de ce genre de détail... ?

_ Toutes les voiles sont en charpies, on ne les a pas remontées à temps.

_ Comment se fait-il que Le-Guet n'est rien vu venir ?

_ Ne le blâme pas, on emprunte un raccourcis sur le chemin de Grand Line Capitaine, ça ne peut pas être gratuit.

_ Nami l'a sentie arriver bien avant nous autres.

_ La petite doit avoir un sixième sens très aiguisé.

Le patron prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

_ ...Comment va-t-on faire pour rejoindre l'ile des Trois frères sans voile ?

_ Nous en avons une de secours, ça mettra juste un peu plus de temps. On aurait pu en avoir deux, mais tu n'as pas voulu céder les tonneaux de Sake.

_ ...C'est une impression où tu as pas mal de reproches a me faire cette nuit ?

Le capitaine trouva le courage de se redresser pour mieux s'assoir. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, les replaça dans le bon sens et observa les autres dégâts minimes répandus sur le pont.

_ Je n'oserais pas.

_ On pourrait reprendre notre chemin et la ramener auprès de son équipage quand nous tomberons dessus.

Beckman prit un air suspicieux.

_ Le capitaine que j'ai connu n'aurait pas reculé devant une si petite tempête, il aurait relevé ce nouveau défi : 'traverser hors des sentiers battus de Grand Line', un verre à la main, debout à la proue du navire, riant à plein poumon.

Shanks sembla hagard devant une telle remise en question.

_ Tu fais comme tu le sens, mais ne le fais pas pour de mauvais raisons.

Beckman allait s'en aller, il cria alors a son intention.

_ C'est une excellente navigatrice, elle pourrait nous être utile quelques temps.

_ Elle n'a pas déjà un capitaine ?

Il détestait que son homme de main soit à ce point clairvoyant, mais c'était aussi une des qualités qu'il appréciait chez lui, ce pourquoi ils étaient devenus amis.

L'obliger a choisir entre Luffy et lui ?

Cette idée ne fit que lui traverser la tête. Il savait cela impossible.

Une fois debout, il remonta le pont et adressa une tape dans le dos des hommes qu'il croisait en leur disant qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il ne voyait que cette porte qui menait à sa cabine. Il trainait du pied en montant lourdement l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec elle, pas tout de suite. Il ne pensait qu'à la douceur de la peau dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter à sa juste valeur.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, le Roux entra dans la pièce plus débraillé qu'un lendemain de beuverie. Le feu était éteint, la pièce était sombre. En adaptant son regard, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

Shanks se dirigea vers le bureau pour allumer la lampe à huile, mais une sensation le saisit.

Blottie dans ce petit espace entre le mur, le lit et le coffre de bois, la jeune femme s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux entre les bras, le visage enfouis. Il baissa la tête et abandonna toute idée de mettre les choses au clair pour le moment.

_ Nami ?

Aucune réponse si ce n'était un léger sursaut. Le pirate s'approcha, s'accroupit devant elle pour embrasser ses cheveux, et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras.

_ Nami tout va bien, c'est terminé.

Elle ne répondit pas, tremblante de tout son corps.

_ Tu as eu peur ? Demanda-t-il plus légèrement, comme pour se moquer, espérant la faire sourire.

La navigatrice releva enfin la tête et parvint a articuler un mensonge plus gros que le Red force.

_ Non, tout, tout va bien. Je suis une pirate, aucune tempête ne me fait peur.

Il sourit tristement.

_ La dernière fois que tu en as affronté une de ce genre, elle t'a jeté en mer. Je comprendrais si...

_ Je vais bien.

Mais elle éclata en sanglot et il ne sut quoi faire d'autre sinon la prendre contre lui et la laisser exploser au creux de son cou.

_ Je suis désolée... . Parvint-elle a articuler.

_ Shuuuut... ce n'est rien.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La jeune femme qui s'était endormie tout contre lui n'était plus là, et curieusement, c'est la première chose à laquelle il prêta son attention sans même avoir ouvert les yeux.

Shanks mit pied à terre après seulement quatre heures de repos. Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel et des chants s'élevaient jusqu'à sa cabine. Curieux, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Ses camarades, plein d'entrain, étaient déjà à l'ouvrage, réparant cordages et planches, chacun penché sur son domaine de prédilection. Personne ne le remarqua si bien qu'il s'octroya une petite minute pour savourer cet élan de remise sur pied.

_ Hey Capitaine vous voilà enfin ! On a failli venir vous réveiller à coup de seau d'eau.

Tous rirent de bon cœur. Démasqué, il avança de quelques pas et leur posa enfin la question qui le préoccupait tant.

_ Où est Nami ?

_ Je suis là-haut !

Presque aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, il plissa les yeux et aperçu la jeune femme en haut du mat. Un sourire tout en grand et les yeux clos, elle agitait ses bras en l'air à son intention.

Assistée par trois pirates, la navigatrice aidait a fixer la voile de réserve.

_ Tu m'as piqué une chemise ? Trouva-t-il seulement a dire, un peu surprit.

Une manche retroussée, l'autre dés-épinglée, une ceinture autour de la taille et pieds nus sur le poteau, elle semblait dans son élément. Il l'observa se remettre à la tâche, donnant quelques ordres qui furent exécutés en moins de temps qu'il n'en mettait lui-même à se faire obéir...

_ Ah capitaine, vous voilà enfin...

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Doc ?

_ C'est un peu délicat, mais si tu pouvais rappeler cette jeune fille... j'ai déjà trois hommes victimes d'hémorragies nasales massives, si elle continue a se balader comme ça je ne réponds pas de la bonne santé du reste de l'équipage.

Il rit franchement aux inquiétudes du vieil homme.

_ Laisse-là donc. Regarde comme elle a l'air de se rétablir vite quand elle est sur le pont d'un navire.

_ Oui mais...

_ Mais vas le lui dire toi-même, si tu l'ose.

Son pantalon trois-quart et sa chemise délabrée encore ouverte, il sauta la rambarde pour prêter main forte à ses hommes, poussant la chansonnette un cran au-dessus pour faire monter l'ambiance.

Heureux malgré l'adversité, les pirates eurent une petite pensée émue envers leur capitaine, qui pour la première fois depuis 15 ans ne portait pas son pardessus à la lumière du jour.

Le médecin esquissa un sourire puis jeta un œil à la demoiselle qui glissait comme à une corde le long de la voile pour remettre un des pans dans le bon sens.

Il s'écoula au sol, victime d'une hémorragie visiblement contagieuse.

Nami, elle, était aux anges. La tempête était loin derrière. Voir Shanks et ses camarades travailler d'aussi bonne humeur lui avait fait tout oublier et elle s'était si bien intégrée qu'elle fut naturellement conviée le soir même dans le grand réfectoire pour une tournée générale.

Ils n'étaient pas assis côte à côte, mais il l'observait de temps à autres, entourée de brutes épaisses qui désormais semblaient plus doux que des agneaux. Ils riaient, buvaient, mangeaient, discutaient... jusqu'à en pleurer ?!

_ Yasopp, tout va bien ?

Le pirate sécha quelques larmes puis monta sur la table, prit cet élan que Nami reconnu comme un signe de famille distinctif, et tous l'entendirent crier.

_ Mon fils est un pirate ! Sa prime atteint déjà les 33 millions de Berries ! ...Certains d'entre vous ne peuvent pas en dire autant !

_ Il vaut le double de toi au même âge... Fit remarquer le cuisinier de bord en apportant le dessert.

Quelques rires ne suffirent pas a le rendre moins fier.

_ Il est tireur d'élite, et c'est un chapeau de paille !

Shanks leva son verre et tous l'imitèrent.

Yasopp passa le reste de la soirée a raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre, même à ceux qui s'en seraient bien passés après la troisième fois, tout ce que Nami lui avait raconté. ...et sans en rajouter, bien sûr.

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit, que d'un coin de l'œil, le capitaine aperçu la jeune navigatrice passer la porte...


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit, que du coin de l'œil, le capitaine aperçu la jeune navigatrice passer la porte...

Quelques secondes de courtoisie, et il la suivit sans en avoir l'air. Mais atteindre la sortie sans se faire remarquer ne fut pas son seul obstacle.

Sitôt à l'air libre, quatre de ses hommes présents sur le pont l'entrainèrent dans une gigue bras-dessus bras-dessous. Il avait beau être le patron et le dernier de la file, il ne parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de son charpentier qu'au détour du troisième mât.

Shanks arrangea ses vêtements et secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Maintenant à l'autre bout du Red Force, il entreprit de remonter le pont sans attendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit venir le danger quand une masse sombre se dessina peu à peu sur son chemin.

Ben était assis là, près d'un trou d'aération qui libérait la vapeur des cuisines dans la nuit fraiche, un verre à la main. Le capitaine savait trop bien ce que cela signifiait. « Asseyons-nous quelques heures et philosophons sur la vie de pirate... ».

Non merci, pas ce soir !

Beckman tourna la tête vers une passerelle vide, il leva un sourcil interrogatif, puis sourit.

A trois mètres du sol, debout sur une corde tendue, Shanks le Roux espérait tenir en équilibre suffisamment longtemps.

Faire preuve d'agilité et de discrétion n'est pas chose aisé quand on est légèrement ivre, mais il se conditionna comme lors d'un combat, serra les dents et fit gonfler la veine de son front pour mieux se concentrer. Il ne quitta pas son 'adversaire' des yeux, et une fois stable, un bon suffit pour rejoindre le pied du mât central.

« ...Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres ! »

_ Une lichette de rhum, Cap'taine ?

Mince, Le-Guet ne l'avait pas loupé et tirait maintenant sur sa corde sensible.

_ Il vient tout droit de l'ile des Caves, c'est la dernière bouteille à bord. On partage ?

Un regard suffit pour que l'homme lâche la bouteille. Cette même bouteille atterrit dans la main de Shanks, trop pressé pour une dégustation. Il l'enfourna dans la poche de son pantalon et se déplaça jusqu'au toit du réfectoire. Plus que cet espace a franchir pour atteindre sa destination.

À gauche, une course de tortue dont les paris débutaient a 10.000 berries. A droite, une corrida de poulet avec pour seule arme de mise a mort, une branche de céleri qui rapetissait a mesure que le combat avançait. ...Un vrai dilemme.

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir et se rendit compte du ridicule de sa situation.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà affronté autant d'obstacles pour une femme.

...Mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle femme.

Son comportement avait changé depuis l'arrivée de la navigatrice. Surement en mieux, se dit-il avec un sourire presque nostalgique. Il pensait à elle avant de penser à lui-même, s'inquiétait pour sa santé, sa sécurité, faisait son possible pour la rendre heureuse et voir son sourire illuminer le bateau si fort qu'il ne voyait plus objectivement le monde qui l'entourait.

Le capitaine Shanks le Roux dut se rendre à l'évidence, là, debout dans l'ombre de la seule voile du bateau : Cette femme le rendait aveugle.

Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, mais jamais il n'avait été en mesure de comprendre quand on lui parlait d'amour, il se contentait d'en rire, observant ses camarades devenir plus idiots qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

...Ce mot prenait aujourd'hui tout son sens, et cela lui fit peur à un point tel qu'il finit par se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'y impliquer une jeune femme innocente, mais une seule réponse se glissa jusqu'à son esprit, une réponse aussi égoïste que sincère. Il voulait Nami dans sa vie, et c'était l'essentiel.

« Le tout pour le tout, je passe au centre ! ».

Les criards tentèrent de l'appâter. La tortue donnée favorite s'était arrêtée pour une petite sieste, tandis que la poule avait remporté son combat. Elle se vengeait en picorant ses tortionnaires. Rien n'y fit, il résista à la distraction avec une force dont son équipage ne l'aurait jamais cru capable.

On ne peut arrêter un homme qui avance les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

Il se trouva rapidement en bas de l'escalier qui menait au pont supérieur, et donc à sa cabine. Il enjamba les marches deux par deux quand une dernière menace surgit face à lui. Une menace d'un mètre quarante, légèrement édentée, et qui l'attendait sagement devant la porte derrière laquelle Nami était peut-être déjà nue...

La voix du vieil homme le rappela à la réalité.

_ Bonsoir Capitaine.

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Doc ? Demanda Shanks le plus calmement possible, se retenant d'étriper son vieil ami.

_ ...Rien, je passais par là et je voulais te souhaiter une bonne soirée.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui. Alors bonne soirée capitaine.

Le petit homme sourit avant de partir en sens inverse, les mains jointes dans le dos.

Shanks se tourna vers la porte close. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Personne. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce si vite que son ombre eu du mal a le suivre.

Un peu plus loin, quelques rires résonnèrent de bon cœur avant de s'en retourner pousser la chansonnette. « Entre les cuisses des amazones », un air célèbre sortit des tavernes du nouveau monde, leur sembla approprié.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les fesses en appuis contre le grand bureau noir et or, Nami commençait a trouver le temps long. L'impatience laissa place à une évaluation de sa dernière manucure, et celle-ci ne datait pas d'hier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son nom (qu'on aurait pu traduire par un « enfin ! »), que deux lèvres et une main trouvèrent son visage à l'unisson, la faisant basculer en arrière.

Surprise a en avoir le souffle coupé, la jeune navigatrice retrouva rapidement le Nord et répondit à ce baiser par la même urgence qui habitait le corps du capitaine. Allongée au milieu de toutes ces cartes de navigation, elle l'apaisa en quelques secondes, rendant cet échange moins frénétique mais pas moins passionné.

_ Tu en as mis du temps. Lui reprocha la rouquine, front contre front.

_ Quelques trucs de capitaine a régler en chemin. Marmonna-t-il, encore fiévreux.

_ ...Ils ne t'ont pas facilité la tâche, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix trahissant un certain amusement.

Shanks comprit que la jeune femme était en partie responsable de son petit périple. Il se redressa et l'attira vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_ ...Tu aurais dû m'inviter a danser.

_ Danser ?

Nami s'extirpa de ses bras et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

_ Tu l'ignore peut-être, mais les femmes requièrent un minimum d'attention.

Elle lui envoya la moue la plus prétentieuse dont elle fut capable.

_ Du genre ? Demanda Shanks, près a lui donner toute l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Elle put lire ses intentions dans ses yeux, qui eux, parcouraient son corps de bas en haut.

_ Même un petit compliment de rien du tout aurait fait l'affaire.

D'abord surprit, il finit par afficher un petit rictus moqueur. La voir ainsi, mains sur les hanches a faire son caprice, ça avait quelque chose de captivant. Peut-être était-ce les taches de vin et de cambouis sur la chemise, ou sa ceinture de tissus qui reposait sur ses hanches ? ...Non, c'était son sourire franc, les quelques mèches de cheveux orangés qu'il mourrait d'envie de remettre en place et, et ses jambes d'une longueur...

_ Shanks ?

_ Hein ? Pardon ? ...Excuse-moi, je, il faut que j'arrête de te regarder pour me concentrer. Tu disais ?

Ce compliment-là eu au moins le privilège d'être spontané, mais il profita du trouble de la jeune femme et revint vite à lui. Il avait pris une décision quelques minutes plus tôt au pied du grand mat, et il s'y tiendrait.

Ses muscles se raidirent, sa mâchoire se serra et son regard s'obscurcit...

Elle l'avait fait, pour lui, il ferait de même en retour.

Des pas lents mais décidés résonnèrent dans la pièce, ceux d'un homme réfléchi capable de faire chavirer une femme rien qu'en posant les yeux dessus. L'expression de son visage mêlée à ses cicatrices, lui donnant un petit quelque chose d'animal.

Elle se sentie désirée et rougit quand il lui en offrit un peu plus.

Une chemise toucha le sol.

Les épaules droites et solides, Shanks se dirigeait vers sa proie. Un pas vers elle, il descendit son pantalon sur sa hanche droite, un deuxième, cette fois à gauche, un dernier pas et le vêtement tomba à ses pieds, aidé par le poids d'une bouteille de verre dans la poche arrière. Un de plus et il s'en débarrassa tout en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Certes exposé, il n'avait rien de vulnérable. Il était même plutôt confiant, mais une fois plongé dans ses grands yeux, il réalisa que même s'il souhaitait plus que tout faire de Nami sa raison d'exister, il n'avait pas le droit d'en réclamer autant en retour.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ayant perçu son trouble naissant, elle posa une main rassurante sur son torse, ce qui obligea Shanks a redoubler d'effort pour s'exprimer.

_ ...Nous sommes pirates.

_ Et ?

_ Et nous ne faisons pas partis du même équipage. Nos chemins vont se séparer un jour ou l'autre.

_ Je sais tout ça. Répondit-elle sans ciller.

_ Résister a l'envie de me lancer à ta poursuite va être une torture de chaque instant, mais je vivrai avec. J'en suis capable.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Non, moi je peux me raccrocher à ce rêve, toi tu es jeune. Continua-t-il en caressant le visage de Nami du dos de la main. Tu dois espérer mieux.

_ Mieux ? ...Et comment veux-tu que je trouve mieux ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie, s'autorisant un coup d'œil rapide sur le corps parfait de l'homme nu, face à elle.

Trop tard, il l'avait vu faire et elle rougit de plus belle, car même si elle ne faisait pas allusion qu'à sa plastique, elle devait avouer que...

_ La barre est fixée trop haut. Finit-elle, convaincue.

_ Si tu le prends comme ça jeune fille, je vais être obligé de t'embrasser. Murmura-t-il en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nami qui sourit à l'évocation de ce surnom contre lequel elle s'était battue.

_ Je préfère les attaques surprises. Se moqua-t-elle en faisant référence à son entrée remarquée.

Le capitaine s'approcha jusqu'à sa tempe.

_ T'es jamais contente.

Il laissa ensuite trainer ses lèvres contre la joue de la navigatrice jusqu'à trouver les siennes. Nami ne tenta pas de résister et réclama même davantage qu'un chaste baiser. Il passa son bras dans son dos et la souleva contre lui avec facilité. Elle profita de l'occasion pour s'accrocher au cou du capitaine et s'enroula autour de lui.

Replongeant dans l'état l'urgence qui l'avait habité plus tôt, il emmena la rouquine jusqu'au lit en la tenant serrée contre lui. Nami mit pied à terre et aurait été incapable de feindre plus longtemps l'ignorance quant à l'état d'éveil grandissant de l'homme en souffrance.

Elle le fit s'assoir et resta debout, entre ses jambes. La navigatrice n'avait qu'à baisser un peu la tête pour l'embrasser. Shanks en profita pour passer la main du dos de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses fesses, lui arrachant un soupir, puis parvint à se glisser sournoisement sous la chemise.

Abaisser la culotte encombrante fut sa nouvelle priorité, et il s'y attela avec brio.

Nami chercha de l'air en hauteur, il en profita pour embrasser son décolleté avant de faire sauter les boutons de la chemise. Sa main d'un côté, ses dents de l'autre, et pas même un regard désolé. C'était la sienne après tout.

Il captura un des seins généreux de la navigatrice. Joua de son pouce et de sa langue avant de s'en saisir pleinement puis lui rendre enfin l'hommage qu'il méritait. Il s'apprêta a retourner les mêmes faveurs à l'autre, mais Nami se recula légèrement et chercha a l'embrasser.

Shanks avait bien faillit la rendre folle à leur dernier tête à tête, elle voulut donc lui faire endurer ces mêmes tourments. Il saisit le message quand des lèvres humides tracèrent une ligne descendante de sa gorge à son torse.

_ Nami... Tenta-t-il d'intervenir dans un souffle, mais en vain.

Elle arrivait à son estomac qui se contracta de lui-même dans un petit sursaut.

_ Arrête, je... .

Alors qu'une main fine et douce vint à la rencontre de son érection, le capitaine serra les dents puis laissa s'échapper un souffle profond.

Elle se tenait à genou devant lui, fragile et forte à la fois, allant et venant avec ses doigts le long du sexe gorgé de désirs. Tout de même impressionnée, elle s'appliqua à le faire réagir sous ses caresses de plus en plus fermes, puis une langue curieuse se fraya un chemin pour prêter assistance, faisant perdre tout sens des réalités au pirate légendaire.

Cer dernier se permit de glisser sa main dans les cheveux détachés de la jeune femme, resserra sa prise sur sa nuque délicate, et ne put attendre plus longtemps pour la tirer vers lui, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de protestation.

Se laissant entrainer sans résister, Nami se retrouva couchée sur le dos, toujours tenue par le cou. Il se servit donc de ses genoux pour écarter d'un geste rapide les cuisses de la jeune femme. Comme possédé, il était sur le point de la prendre sans attendre, mais il tomba dans les yeux de la navigatrice haletante, et stoppa son élan, figé.

Surprise par la rapidité de ses mouvements, Nami ne protesta pas pour autant. Les joues en feu, le souffle court, les talons encrés dans le matelas, elle lui offrait toute son intimité.

Le corps musclé de Shanks retomba sur celui de la frêle navigatrice, parvenant a se détendre peu à peu. Ils partagèrent un baiser sensuel et profond qui se fit davantage violence quand un sexe en érection se permit de venir à la rencontre son homologue féminin. Nami gémit dans la bouche de l'homme qui la caressait ainsi avec de plus en plus d'attention.

La jeune femme glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, trouva l'objet de son désir du bout des doigts, et le guida plus bas, là où chaleur et douceur ne formaient plus qu'un seul mot. N'obéissant qu'à son corps, elle poussa ses hanches vers le bas et sentit le capitaine entrer en elle aussi prudemment que possible. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, et luta pour se contrôler.

L'homme expérimenté avança encore, elle gémit plus fort, si bien qu'il la fit taire par un autre baiser mais Nami le supplia de continuer en enfonçant ses mains dans sa chair. Il progressa en elle, veillant à ne rien brusquer, jusqu'à pouvoir expirer quand il se sentit enfin à sa place. Frémissants, ils marquèrent une pause comme pour réaliser ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Shanks se redressa doucement, s'agenouillant face à elle. Ainsi, il pouvait la voir, et surtout, se servir de sa main pour caresser la peau douce de la jeune femme sans l'écraser de tout son poids.

Le bout de ses doigts titillèrent le flanc gauche de Nami, puis sa paume se posa sur son ventre, comme pour la contrôler. Ses mouvements doux à l'intérieur d'elle s'intensifièrent naturellement, et elle se cambra pour mieux l'apprécier. Quand son pouce vint caresser la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, la jeune femme fut contrainte de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de suite. C'était trop.

Mais le moment était venu d'obéir à leurs instincts les plus primitifs. Des gestes anarchiques, des mouvements profonds et rapides, une humidité relative prête a atteindre le point de rosée... Il ne tint pas davantage et s'effondra sur elle.

Nami cria son plaisir sans retenue, parcourue par de violents spasmes et écrasée sous le poids agréable de l'homme qui grognait dans son cou.

Le capitaine aurait la trace de ses ongles longtemps dans le dos, c'était certain.

Epuisés, heureux, et surtout enfin apaisés, ils s'embrassèrent encore, profitant des dernières sensations de bonheur qui filtrait à travers leurs corps, puis il s'écroula à ses côtés, la tenant toujours de près, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux décoiffés et encra son odeur a jamais dans un coin de son esprit.

Shanks avait envie de lui dire mille et une choses, notamment que pour la première fois, son bras gauche lui manquait vraiment, mais aucun mot n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche. Submergé par cette émotion nouvelle, il se contenta de l'enlacer et restèrent ainsi lovés, jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne dans la cabine.

De petits gestes de tendresse eurent raison de leur fatigue accumulée. Ainsi, au son du feu et de leurs respirations régulières, ils finirent par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Terre en vue !

Des pas précipités, une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

_ Capitaine, Terre en vue ! ...Hein ? ... S'cusez m'selle Nami, savez ou s'trouve le capitaine ?

_ Heu... et bien... non, il est sorti. Répondit la jeune femme, encore alitée à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi.

Le jeune pirate dont le nom lui échappait s'apprêtait a prendre ses jambes à son cou pour annoncer la nouvelle, mais stoppa son élan.

_ Hey m'selle Nami, lui dites pas qu'j'suis entré sans frappé, à chaque fois qu'j'oublie j'dois nettoyer l'pont.

_ Promis, mais sors d'ici.

_ ...Tous va bien ? Z'êtes toute rouge ? Voulez qu'j'appelle le Doc ?

_ NON ! ...Ca, ça ira, SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE LE FERAIS REGRETTER !

Comme elle s'était un peu redressée et tournée vers lui pour le menacer, il remarqua les épaules nues de la rouquine. Un pas en arrière, le visage terrorisé, la goute de sueur sur le front, il bondit vers la porte et la ferma derrière lui en marmonnant quelques excuses.

Le visage de Nami passa du rouge-colère au rouge-émotion. La main dressée pour châtier l'inopportun retomba sur l'oreiller et ses jambes se fléchirent à mesure que sa respiration se saccadait.

_ Je... je t'en prie, arrête ...

Une langue aiguisée lui répondit par une offensive clitoridienne.

_ Oh oui... comme ça, oui...

Les lèvres du capitaine se proposèrent en renfort. Le bras sous la cuisse de la jeune femme, la main revenue sur son ventre, il avança ses doigts jusqu'à écarter un peu plus son terrain de jeu.

Les hanches prisonnières et bien à plat poussèrent malgré elles vers le bas. Elle empoigna l'oreiller, chercha a mieux respirer, voir même à se dégager tant il rendait les choses intenable.

Installé comme s'il comptait rester pour le diner, Shanks avait le visage humide et une barbe de deux jours. Deux jours entiers qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la cabine, prétextant avoir eu la gueule de bois la plus tenace de sa vie.

Elle devait veiller sur lui, évidement.

Même si la cabine et la salle de bain attenante avaient elles aussi besoin de repos, ils n'arrivaient pas a quitter cet espace qui leur était réservé. ...Mais le Red Force arrivait près d'une ile, et c'était peut-être leurs derniers instants ensembles.

Sa langue douce et tenace descendit et s'inséra autant que possible en elle tandis que sa main prenait le relais un peu plus haut.

_ Shanks...

_ ...Hmmm ?

_ Je peux plus... . Cria-t-elle presque en posant sa main sur le crâne visible par-dessus les couvertures.

La langue du pirate repartit a l'assaut de son clitoris et sa main migra vers un seins chaud dont il pinça le mamelon assez fort pour l'obliger a se cambrer.

_ C'est pas possible... tu... tu veux ma mort.

Nami tenta a nouveau de se hisser plus haut tant elle craignait la puissance de l'orgasme qui montait en elle. Tournée de côté, elle s'agrippa à la tête de lit. Il redoubla alors de vitesse et de précision, mais sentit qu'elle était sur le point de lui échapper quand même.

Un sourire espiègle assombrit son visage pourtant bien caché. Sans rien dire, il la laissa faire mais la rattrapa une fois ses deux genoux encrés dans le matelas. Shanks se redressa, la tint d'une main sur le ventre et pressa son corps contre le dos de la rouquine.

_ Tu vas quelques parts ?

Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura plus bas.

_ Je n'en ai pas tout a fait fini avec toi.

Nami frissonna et se cramponna davantage au bois du lit.

_ On va finir par nous attendre. L'ile est...

_ Nous n'avons qu'une voile, ça prendra du temps.

Le capitaine plongea son nez dans le cou en sueur de la jeune femme où de petits baisers papillonnèrent jusqu'à sa clavicule.

_ Ecarte les cuisses.

Nami se sentit envoutée par sa voix dont les ondes résonnaient contre sa nuque, et obéit docilement à sa requête.

_ Encore un peu. Ordonna-t-il en tirant sur le genou droit avant de remonter l'intérieur de sa cuisse, frôlant à peine sa peau du bout des doigts.

Puis le pli de son aine, sa hanche, son flanc droit... . Il évita sa poitrine, la fit sursauter en passant près de son aisselle et longea son bras jusqu'à décrocher sa main blanchie par la pression exercée sur la tête de lit.

_ Tu vas m'aider, comme ça tu arrêteras de te plaindre.

Nami poussa un petit cri de surprise quand ses doigts froids entrèrent en contact avec la chair chaude de son intimité.

_ Caresse-toi. Murmura le pirate en remontant sa propre main jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune femme pour mieux embrasser son cou.

_ ...Espèce de vieux pervers.

_ Petite effrontée.

Elle glissa entre les replis de son sexe humide, si humide qu'elle eut l'impression de s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Puis elle le sentit dur contre elle, mimant l'acte le long du pli qui séparait ses fesses.

Comme elle se cambrait de plus en plus. Shanks observa sa chute de rein, fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, profitant de sa main nouvellement libre.

Le corps de Nami n'avait déjà plus de secret pour lui, mais il voulait en mémoriser chaque détail. Ses petits grains de beautés, le tatouage qui recouvrait une cicatrice profonde, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son sexe ... rien ne lui échapperait.

Il observa encore quelques secondes la jeune femme se donner du plaisir devant lui, puis descendit la main sur ses fesses pour trouver sa vulve un peu plus bas, et lui venir en aide.

La navigatrice était prête alors il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour insérer deux doigts en elle. Nami se redressa vivement et soupira plus fort. Il les enfonça plus loin encore.

Il joua avec elle, entrant et sortant entièrement, souriant contre son épaule, embrassant son cou, quelques mèches de cheveux lui assombrissant le visage.

_ ...Tu te caressera en pensant à moi ? Osa-t-il demander, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

Incapable de répondre, elle hocha timidement la tête.

Le capitaine retira sa main et se saisit de son sexe pour mieux le diriger. Il la caressa encore, laissant glisser son gland à loisir sur la chair humide. Mais Nami ne tenait plus et l'appela de ses hanches.

Alors d'une seule poussée, il entra en elle.

Les années de frustrations accumulées valaient bien ces dernières 48 heures, pensa Shanks. ...Mais la réalité les rattrapait. Il se fit donc la promesse de laisser un souvenir impérissable à la créature qu'il jugeait la plus parfaite au monde. Une femme à la volonté et à l'audace inégalable, aussi bien capable de se laisser aller comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts, comme faire de lui son esclave personnel.

Peut-être que s'il se montrait suffisamment convainquant, elle lui demanderait de faire demi-tour et resterait à bord du Red Force... NON, encore, encore et encore une fois, il devait faire une croix sur cette idée.

_ ...S'il te plaît...

La voix, où plutôt la supplique de la navigatrice le fit craquer. Il la redressa, la plaqua contre son torse et accéléra ses mouvements.

Nami apprécia la poigne qui se resserra sur son sein autant que de sentir le capitaine buter au fond d'elle à chaque coup de reins.

_ P... Plus... Supplia-t-elle, sentant le grand moment arriver.

Il s'exécuta, accélérant ses assauts, jusqu'à ce que dans un mouvement compulsif, la jeune femme pousse fermement ses hanches à sa rencontre. Le Roux resta là, immobile, se répandant en elle dans un soupir de contentement tandis qu'elle contractait autour de lui, s'abandonnant toute entière.

Shanks la tira vers lui, toujours en elle, ses genoux entre ceux de la jeune femme, moitié assise, moitié allongée sur lui désormais. Elle se laissa enlacer et ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet élan de douce et triste tendresse. Ils prolongèrent autant que possible cet instant, il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle caressa son bras, et comprirent au même instant qu'il était temps de se séparer.

La voile venait d'être hissée.

_ Ne m'oublies pas...

_ ...Toi non plus.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ C'est bien eux. Aucun doute là-dessus. Le chapeau de paille dessiné sur la voile, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Annonça Beckman en regardant à travers la longue vue. Ils ont jetés l'ancre dans une crique à l'ouest du village.

_ ...Je suis épatée qu'ils ai su retourner sur leurs pas. La tempête y est forcément pour quelque chose. ...HEY OH ! LES GARS !

_ Ils ne t'entendront pas à cette distance. Fit remarquer Shanks.

_ Mais ils entendront un coup de canon. Annonça Yasopp, près a verser la poudre pendant que d'autres amenaient le boulet.

_ Non !

Le silence se fit sur le pont.

_ Je sais que tu veux revoir ton fil mon ami, mais laisse lui encore l'occasion de chercher a t'impressionner. Nami lui dira à quel point tu en es fier dès que nous aurons pris le large.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et Yasopp se raisonna. Son capitaine avait ses raisons, il les connaissait et les comprenait.

Shanks reprit la parole.

_ Barrez à deux heures, on passe par l'Est.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nami. Les hommes se remirent au boulot, seul l'équipage proche pouvait entendre la suite.

_ Rockstar t'accompagnera, il ne connaît pas Luffy.

_ Inutile, je saurais me débrouiller.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai survécu trois jours en mer encerclée par des monstres marins, ce n'est pas une plage idyllique qui va me faire peur. Et puis je préfère que vous soyez loin rapidement, sinon...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Il comprit que la séparation serait difficile pour elle aussi.

Les autres se contentèrent de regarder ailleurs, de légers sourires menaçants de se pointer sur leurs visages. Mais ils attendraient d'être entre hommes pour charrier celui qui s'était permit pendant des années, de se moquer d'eux quand ils tombaient amoureux.

_ Comme tu voudras. Dans ce cas, c'est vous qui tirerez le boulet de canon, sitôt que tu seras à bord du Sunny. A défaut de le voir, Yasopp entendra au moins son fil, et moi je saurais que tu es en sécurité.

_ Promis.

Le Red Force, bien qu'imposant, avait manœuvré d'une main de maitre et trouva sa place dans une crique isolée. Le jour baissait, l'ancre fut jetée et une barque affrétée pour l'occasion. Les adieux s'approchaient à grand pas. Nami s'en rendit compte en se retournant. La plupart des membres de l'équipage du Roux avaient la larme à l'œil. Certains se tenaient par les épaules, d'autres reniflaient plus fort que nécessaire... . Elle leur adressa un sourire confiant.

_ Vous allez me manquer les gars !

_ VOUS AUSSI M'SELLE NAMIIIIIIIII... . Wawwwwwhhawww

Cette fois, c'était les chaudes larmes pour la plupart d'entre eux. Lucky se contenta d'un signe de gigot, Rockstar esquissa un sourire, Yasopp, lui, paraissait confiant, le regard tourné vers l'avenir et leurs retrouvailles, quand à Ben, il sourit en coin et imita une petite révérence avant de s'en prendre à elle gentiment.

_ Dis-moi Capitaine, tu ne vas pas laisser partir la voleuse de pirate sans t'assurer qu'elle n'a pas touché à notre trésor quand même ?

_ Un trésor ? Ca alors, je n'ai même pas pensé au trésor... . Dit Nami à voix haute.

_ ...Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas très prudent.

Beckman tira sur sa cigarette, le rictus toujours au bord des lèvres, et se tourna lui aussi vers l'horizon. Il préférait les nuits de pleine lune, mais le coucher de soleil n'était pas trop mal en cette saison printanière...

Shanks et Nami se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se réfugie dans ses bras comme une enfant, s'accrochant à sa chemise. Le capitaine referma son bras autour d'elle, et la serra fort.

Mais elle se devait de réagir en adulte et accepter son sort.

La navigatrice releva son visage. Ils se regardèrent encore sans rien dire, puis échangèrent un dernier baiser, tendre et triste à la fois.

...Elle baissa la tête, il embrassa son front et la laissa lui échapper sans rien pouvoir faire de plus, si ce n'était la regarder s'éloigner. Nami descendit l'échelle de corde et se trouva rapidement dans la barque.

Le silence était revenu à bord. Shanks flaira à plein nez l'exagération volontaire de sentiments. Il était partit pour en entendre parler des années...

_ Merci à vous tous ! Cria la jeune femme à leur intention, une fois la barque détachée du bateau et se laissant entrainer par le courant.

_ Fais attention à toi jeune fille ! Répondit le capitaine, vêtu de son grand manteau noir flottant au vent, droit, fier, mais souriant.

Ils se reverraient, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Débarquée sur la plage pieds nus, elle tira la barque sur le rivage et se laissa tomber à genou. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer ses trais d'ici, mais les vit lever l'ancre. Un dernier au-revoir au Red Force, et la jeune femme se redressa, prête a rejoindre son équipage.

Elle courut tout du long, s'empêchant de penser, l'esprit en alerte pour ne pas trébucher.

Une route se dessina, elle arrivait au village et le traversa sans ralentir. A bout de souffle, elle trouva la plage qui menait au Sunny, le voyant apparaître peu à peu malgré la luminosité décroissante.

Le soleil venait de tirer sa révérence.

_ NAMIII !

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, mais brèves.

_ C'est quoi cette chemise que tu portes ? Demanda Luffy

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. ...Usopp ? Tu as quelques minutes devant toi pour préparer le plus beau feu d'artifice que tu n'es jamais fait de ta vie.

_ Quoi ? Mais...

_ Faites-moi confiance, et dépêche-toi !

_ ...Qui dit feu d'artifice, dit forcément banquet.

_ Trop cooooool Sanji ! Cria Luffy. Fait autant de bouffe que tu pourras, on invite tout le village ! Faut fêter le retour de Nami comme il se doit !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Ce spectacle fut sans aucun doute le plus beau que Red Line n'ait jamais vu.

Depuis le pont d'un bateau pirate, tout un équipage s'était réuni en silence pour regarder les couleurs déchirer le ciel, tandis que sur une plage, le vacarme et l'excitation ambiante, avaient laissé le temps à Nami de s'isoler pour fixer au loin, cette petite tache sombre qui disparaissait peu à peu.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Voila ! j'espère que la version corrigée est mieux ! **_

_**(ca ne pouvait pas être pire en tout cas !-)**_

_**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! j'espère en avoir convertis plus d'un à ce couple aussi étrange que... que pas-tant-que-ça-finalement !**_

_**Un petit mot pour la route ?**_


End file.
